Jawbreaker
by MariTohomora
Summary: Quando uma brincaderia entre amigas acaba virando o pior os crimes
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu vou escrever o nome do criador dele no Death Note e toma-lo para mim!Muahahahaha!!**

_Meu nome é Sakura Haruno , tenho 15 anos e hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula.E como de costume eu sempre, repito, sem-pre chego atrasada justo no primeiro vida é uma sorte fudida.E logo vocês vão descobrir o porquê._

TRRIIIMMMM

Eu poderia tacar o maldito despertador na parede como de costume. Mas dessa vez esse despertador custou muito para as minhas palavras quanto para a carteira da minha mã, não é todo dia que se ganha um despertador da Hello kitty de cinquenta reais.

Desliguei o maldito alarme e olhei de esguelha para o reló sete horas da manhã.Me perguntei quem diabos ajustou o despertador para as sete horas da manhã em plenas férias?

Deitei novamente na cama, ajustando minha cabeça no confortavel travesseiro de penas rosa com corações vermelhos.A propósito, eu adoro a combinação de rosa com eu acho que minha cor preferida mesmo é vermelho.

Eu estava fechando os olhos calmamente para dormir denovo, quando ouvi um grito estérico vindo lá de baixo.

**Mãe:** Sakura!!!

Na hora eu cai da cama e bati com a cara no chã eu disse antes, minha vida é uma sorte poderia ficar o dia todo ali suportando aquela dor mas eu levei outro susto. A porta se abriu com tudo de repente. E a voz histérica gritou meu nome novamemente.

**Mãe: **Sakura!!Levanta daí já!

**Sakura: **Pra quêêêêê???

Perguntei completamente desanimada a ainda com a cara no chão.

**Mãe: **Como assim pra quê??!!!Já são sete horas!

Será que ela quebrou a parede?

**Sakura: **E daaaííí??

**Mãe: **Você se esqueceu que hoje é o seu primeiro dia de aula??!!

Só depois de dois segundos me caiu a bem que eram sete horas mas eu não me arrumo em tão pouco do chão de um pulo, peguei a toalha rosa no meu armário e corri desesperadamente para o banheiro, deixando minha mãe na porta do quarto.

Milagrosamente tomei um banho de cino minutos e saí do banheiro enrolada na meu uniforme e desci correndo.

O uniforme da escola era uma saia xadrez vermelha e preta com as linhas na também xadrez vermelho e preto, mas as linhas estavam na horizontal.E uma blusa branca com uma gola até a metade do pescoço.

Achei o uniforme fofinho, ainda mais porque tinha quando fui vestir a roupa branca, vi que ela era cheeiaaa de botões.E eu sou péssima para abotoar como hoje estou atrasada, coloquei os botões milagrosamente bem rápido e desci.

Mal cheguei lá embaixo e minha mãe já estava gritando meu nome denovo.

**Mãe: **O café tá pronto Sakura!!Desça logo antes que você se atrase!!

**Sakura: **Já estou aqui na sala, não precisa gritar tanto!

Depois ela diz que eu deveria fazer yoga pra controlar minha raiva. ¬¬

**Mãe: **Estava fazendo o quê lá em cima?Demorou muito.

**Sakura: **Na verdade eu fui bem rá tudo aquilo em dez minutos.

Ela nem tem noção de quanto tempo dura um minuto!Preferia me jogar da ponte do que ouvir isso.

**Mãe: **E mais dez minutos pra comer e mais dez pra chegar na hora na escola?

**Sakura: **Bom...era esse o plano. ^^

Se eu não conhecesse ela, diria que está drogada.

**Mãe:** No primeiro dia de aula temos que chegar cedo pra ver onde vamos ficar!

**Sakura: **Mãe... eu quem vai sofrer.

**Mãe: **Relaxa nada!Quero que tome café em cinco minutos ou vai passar isso te mandei para um colégio aprender a ser menos preguiçosa.E ande logo aí.

Resolvi não discutir com um monte de comida na de cenoura, manteiga, pão de fôrma, requeijão, pão de queijo, bolinho de arroz, geléia, pasta de amendoim, gelatina de morango pasta de atum, queijo, presunto, panqueca, pamonha, café, leite, suco, maçã, banana e uva.

Dava para alimentar cinco orfanatos durante 1 ano e ainda sobraria estoque pra um mê deve pensar que eu sou uma vaca pra comer tanto né?Se bem que eu como muito e não também não é pra tanto.

Queria comer toda aquela comida mas não dava de estressada e chata a comida dela é simplismente fantáááá tive que fazer a difícil escolha de um por todos e todos por um.

Peguei o pão de forma, passei manteiga e coloquei o queijo, o presunto e passei pasta de atum, geléia e requeijão por bebi todo o leite do meu copo em questão de segundos e saí correndo para o meu quarto.

Escovei os dentes, passei maquiagem básica, coloquei uma pulseira de joaninhas vermelhas só pra descontrair um pouco o ar de colégio, peguei minha mochila preta com um allstar vermelho pendurado no zíper da mochila e saí correndo novamente.

Eu deveria chegar cedo na escola, mas a minha vida é uma sorte eu estava quase chegando no sinal ele resolve esperando o sinal ele resolve esperando o sinal abrir durante dois abriu, um homem alto todo encapuzado num calor infernal desses, esbarrou em mim e eu caí no meio da faixa.E o idiota olhou pra trás e nem tentou me ajudar.

Quando eu avistei a escola, estava cortando caminho pela ão eu simplismente pisei no cocô de um maldito a me desesperar mas continuei sorte eu vi um funcionário regando as plantas do jardim da escola com uma lá pedi emprestado, então ele me deu e eu começei a molhar a parte de baixo do meu tênis.

Quando eu acabei já devia ter demorado mais dez a mangueira, agradeci ao moço e saí correndo.E então adivinhem?Isso mesmo, eu me atrasei e ainda por cima não consegui achar a sala do 1 B.

Procurei e procurei e isso levou mais uns quinze minutos, até que me deparei com um homem alto de cabelos cinzas muuuiiitoooo me aproximar pra ver se ele podia me ajudar, mas quando eu ia falar ele me cortou.

**Kakashi: **Meu nome é professor de matemática ê é uma aluna nova,certo?

**Sakura: **Sou... chamo Haruno Sakura.

Além de bonito tinha uma voz que faria qualquer um deus do céu o que é isso??Tá ficando quente aqui.

**Kakashi: **De que sala você é?

**Sakura: **1 B.

**Kakashi: **Parece que hoje é o seu dia de sorte, estou indo dar aula lá na sua sala agora mesmo.

Eu estava tão chocada com a beleza dele que nem ouvi o que ele lá olhando pra ele com cara de boba.Só o ouvi depois.

**Kakashi: **Siga-me até sua sala de aula.

**Sakura: **Tá.

Passamos por um corredor e viramos a esquerda em outro repente ele parou na primeira porta.E eu quase caí em cima não fossem os meus reflexos....Olhei pra cima e vi escrito 1-B na plaquinha.

Ele abriu a porta e pediu pra eu esperar do lado de fora.

**Kakashi:** Desculpem pelo atraso um gato preto no meio da rua então eu tive que dar a volta.

Quase na mesma hora em que ele terminou de falar a ultima frase, ouvi um coro quase perfeito de alunos dizendo "mentiroso!".

Percebi que a maioria dos alunos já estudava nessa eles falaram com o professor com uma intimidade que alunos novos não diriam.E como eu sou idiota, acabei ficando nervosa ao pensar não tinha idéia de como eram as pessoas desse colégio.É como um caroço de feijão no meio dos grãos de arroz.

Mas nem tive tempo de pensar no que fazer pois o professor já estava me anunciando.

**Kakashi: **Bem pessoal, temos uma aluna nova para conhecer.

Ouvi um escandalo consideravelmente enorme quando ele pareciam estar muito curiosos.E eu estava quase morrendo atrás da porta até que...

**Kakashi: **Pode entrar.

Engoli em a mão na porta e respirei fiquei brava comigo mesma, já que timidez nem é meu ão decidi parar de sofrer e abri a porta.

**A mãe da Sakura é igualzinha ao da minha irmã. XD Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da fic.**

**É a primeira vez que faço uma fic deste tipo, sou novaa nesse não sejam maus comigo! T.T**

**Reviews para a Baka feliz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu guardei uma pokebola para o Masashi Kishimoto.**

Juro por Deus que quando entrei na sala todo mundo ficou imóvel olhando pra mim.E como resultado eu fiquei parada na porta super nervosa e vermelha.

**Kakashi: **Pode entrar Sakura.

**Sakura: **T-tá...

Me encaminhei para a frente do quadro e me virei para fazer a maldita apresentação de estava quase dando a louca na chapeuzinho de tanto eles ao menos parassem de olhar tanto pra estava tão nervosa que nem percebi que havia um garoto sentado me olhando normalmente com cara de " mais uma nessa escola, affe".

**Kakashi: **Por favor se apresente a turma.

**Sakura: **Eh...meu nome é Sakura Haruno, espero me dar bem com todos vocês sempre, muito prazer.

No mesmo instante que virei para olhar o professor, senti alguém me fuzilar com os quando virei pra ver quem era o Kakashi acabou me chamando a atenção e me distraí.

**Kakashi: **Agora vamos ver onde você vai se sentar....ali, na frente do Sasuke.

Vi ele apontando para aquele garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ô-nha-nos-sa!!Ele é lin-do!!Ele não para só o trânsito!Ele para um dilúvio, um desastre vulcânico, o titanic e minha mãe cantando!!

Me encaminhei ainda super corada até a carteira a frente dele, coloquei minha mochila atrás da cadeira e me sentei.

Alguns minutos depois senti que alguém me que Kakashi havia se virado pro quadro e dei uma espiada discreta pra trá bem os meu olhos e quase gritei de emoção.

Ino, Tenten e Temari acenavam pra mim vontade pular da cadeira, tomar uma coca e sair correndo para abraç infelizmente isso não foi possível, pois escola se não existisse sabe-se lá quando eu teria as reecontrado.

**(**_Flasback/on_**):**

**Ino: **E aí Sakura?Onde você vai estudar ano que vem?

**Sakura: **No colégio Konoha's School.

**Tenten: **Não!! – chorosa -

**Sakura: **Qual o problema?

**Temari: **Nós não vamos estudar lá com você.

**Ino: **Nós três vamos estudar juntas em outro colégio.

**Tenten: **E isso quer dizer que vamos nos separaaar – chorando exageradamente e escandalosamente –

**Sakura: **O quê??Vocês não podem me abandonar!Eu não conheco ninguem lá!

**Temari: **Não adianta tentarmos convencer nossos pais!Eles não vão nos deixar mudar. – cara triste -

**Sakura: **Buuuááááá, eu nunca vou me esqueçer de vocês!! – chorando descontroladamente -

**Todas: **Nós também não!! – se abraçando e chorando -

**(**_Flashback/off_**)**

Mas elas tinham dito que iam estudar em outro colégio!Como será que vieram parar aqui?

Eu estava quase explodindo de felicidade quando vi uma garota ruiva me olhando com uma cara de "você não vai com a minha cara".Queria perguntar se tem alguma coisa na minha cara ou é só inveja deixar pra lá e me virar pra frente para prestar atenção na aula antes que eu levasse uma bronca logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Quando bateu o sinal resolvi procurar meu dormitó um mapa ou algo qualquer que me guiasse por aquele castelo enorme chamado ...andei...andei...andei...e andei e o intervalo não acabou. O.O Até que encontrei um cartaz enorme grudado na parede do corredor de uma maneira nem um pouco discreta, pois estava quase fazendo uma cortina no corredor.O durex estava velho e a folha se soltando.Lá estava o mapa da escola cheio de pichações é mesmo um colégio interno??

Subsolo: Lavanderia, estoque de comida, materias didáticos.

Pátio: Salão de festas, biblioteca e banheiros masculino e feminino.

1° andar: Salas e dormitórios do 1° ano, banheiro masculino e feminino.

2° andar: Salas e dormitórios do 2° ano, salas de informática, banheiro masculino e feminino.

3° andar: Salas e dormitórios do 3° ano, laboratórios de ciências e matemática, banheiros masculinos e femininos.

4° andar: Lanchonete, refeitório, mercado(?) banheiros e área de lazer.

5°andar: Diretoria, secretaria, sala dos professores, coordenação.

6° andar: Salas de jogos, quadras de esporte e área livre.

7° andar: Aulas de teclado, piano, flauta transversal, flauta doce, violão, guitarra, bateria, baixo, órfão, violino, tambor, etc.

8° andar: Aulas de balé, streetjazz, dança do ventre, dança de salão, tango, samba, forró,etc.

9° andar: Aulas de capoeira, judô, taekwondo, ginástica rítimica, ginástica olímpica, basquete, vôlei, handball, etc.

10°:Aulas de desenho, pintura, modelagem, teatro e .

Isso não é uma escola, é uma cidade!!!Em que escola tem tudo isso??!!!

Dei meia volta e subi as escadas totalmente no corredor da direita e fui procurando meu nome nas encontrei tive uma bela , Tenten e Temari e uma tal de Karin estavam dividindo o quarto de passar pelo meu momento de felicidade estonteante, me lembrei que eu não esperei as meninas na sala para falar com elas.

**Sakura: **Affe, elas vão me matar quando me virem denovo.

**Ino: **Falando sozinha?

Duas fu-di.

**Sakura: **Eh...he he, oi Ino, quanto tempo né?

**Tenten: **Um dia na verdade. – braços cruzados batendo repetidamente o pé no chão –

O que é?Aquele flasback foi um dia antes de começarem as aulas!

**Temari: **Dá pra ver como você sentiu saudades da nos esqueceu na sala e saiu andando.

Foi só um dia... ¬¬

**Karin: **Então essa aí é a Sakura?

Meu nervosismo de ser espancada foi coberto pelo desgosto de ver aquela ela quem me olhou daquele forma nojenta.

**Tenten: **É sim.

**Ino: **Deixa que eu apresento. Sakura essa é a Karin, Karin essa é a Sakura.

Como eu sou muito simpática dei o meu melhor sorriso torto pra ela e estendi minha mão trêmula de raiva.

**Sakura: **Muito prazer. : ) – sorriso torto –

**Karin: **Prazer...

A vaca nem estendeu a mão e me deixou no vá bem que eu não queria tocar nela mesmo.

**Ino: **Eh...a Karin não é muito sociável – sorriso sem graça –

Pera um pouco aí.Se nos separamos ONTEM como e quando elas conheceram essa aí?

**Temari: **Sakura.

**Sakura: **Oi?

**Temari: **Você está com cara de curiosa, pelo menos tenta disfarçar um pouco.

**Tenten: **Aposto que está com vontade de saber quando e como conhecemos a Karin. n.n

Ou ela é minha melhor amiga ou ela é vidente das boas. XP

**Sakura: **É...talvez.

**Ino: **Nós estávamos perdidas, então a Karin nos ajudou a achar a sala.

Ela o quê?Eu escutei direito?Não é por causa daquele olhar dela não, mas ela não tem cara de gente boazinha e confiá não fui com a cara dela também mas não precisava me odiar eu a odeio também. u.u

**Tenten: **Olha só que ótimo!Todas nós ficamos no mesmo quarto!

**Temari: **Então vamos entrar logo antes que venham uma manada de gente nos esmagar.

**Karin: **Nossa Temari, que exagero. – revira os olhos –

Aguém tem uma metralhadora aí?

**Ino: **Vou abrir a porta no três. Um...dois...dois e meio...um...um e três quartos...

Abre logo essa droga de porta!!

**Sakura: **Abre logo, Ino!!

**Ino: **Tarammm!! – abre a porta –

Depois de um século, Ino abriu a e demos de cara com "o quarto perfeito".

**Tenten: **Noosaa. – arregalando os olhos –

**Ino: **Que enormee. – arregalando os olhos mais ainda –

**Karin: **... – boca totalmente aberta –

**Sakura: **... – Babando e com os olhos quase atavessando o quarto –

Um meeeggaaaaa power ultra iper super quarto grandeee e linddoo!!

Havia cinco camas em cada cama tinha uma cortina com as cores das paredes.E em cada canto uma parede com as cores preferidas de cada uma.A minha era rosa com corações vermelhos, a da Ino era azul com nuvens brancas, a da Tenten era verde claro com flores lilás, a da Temari era verde rubi com sóis amarelos e a da Karin era preto com estrelas vermelhas.

A parede da Karin estraga minha vista. *.*

As camas tinham TUDO do mesmo jeito das , almofadas, edredons e etc.

Havia um armário do lado direito das camas, um de cada cor.O meu era rosa n.n, Ino azul, Tenten lilás, Temari amarelo mostarda e Karin preto.

Do lado esquerdo das camas haviam estantes das mesmas cores que os armários e um porta-bolsas.

Cada uma tinha um lâmpada e havia a lâmpada principal.Tínhamos ecrivaninhas, cada uma com um LEPTOP!! E uma mesa de cinco pessoas no centro do uma divisória do quarto havia uma TV enorme de LCD 50 polegadas, e umas cadeiras e almofadas de várias formas e sofá-cama pra DEZ pessoas e mesinhas pra colocar copos, pipoca,comida,etc.

Cada uma tinha um banheiro do lado esquerdo da cama pra não dar briga e uma mesmo, não me pergunte como mas tinha uma cozinha toda chique com geladeira, freezer, balcão, panelas, conchas, pratos, talheres, microondas, fogão elétrico, armários, tigelas,pires,vasilhas e tudo que você encontra,ou não, em uma cozinha.

E ainda tinha uma divisória na cozinha onde tinham cinco ferros e tábuas de passar, cinco armários para guardar produtos de limpeza da cozinha e dos banheiros, cinco cestas de roupa suja e um banheiro extra.

Voltando ao centro do quarto, havia uma porta do lado do direito do armário de cada uma, era um quarto cheio de estantes, caixas, baús e um armário para guardamos nossas coisas.

Só faltava comida na geladeira e no freezer, por isso existe mercado nessa onde vamos arranjar dinheiro?Esqueci de dizer que eles nos dão 200 reais por mês?Metade para as compras coletivas e metade para os gastos pessoais. n.n

**Ino: **Isso é uma escola? O.O

**Tenten: **Esse é o nosso quarto? O.O

**Temari: **Eu estudo aqui? O.O

**Karin: **Não estamos no quarto errado? O.O

**Sakura: **Acho que eu bebi coca-cola demais. O.O

Depois de vinte minutos olhando para a porta, acordamos, despejamos nossas malas e começamos a colocar tudo em seu devido lugar.

Sério mesmo, o intervalo dessa escola deve durar uma hora porque é simplismente impossível.E temos dois intervalos a cada dois horários. O.O

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Nossa, fiquei a noite inteira fazendo esse cap comprido pra compensar meu atraso.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, obrigada por lerem!! \n.n/**

**Reviews!Quero saber a opinião de vocês. :D**


End file.
